


Reflections IV

by Brumeier



Series: Reflections Drabbles [3]
Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Drabble, Established Relationship, Fanboys - Freeform, Fluff, International Fanworks Day, International Fanworks Day 2015, Kissing, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-15
Updated: 2015-02-15
Packaged: 2018-03-12 02:54:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3340928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Brumeier/pseuds/Brumeier
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rodney sees some similarities between a certain Starfleet Captain and his own flyboy boyfriend.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Reflections IV

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the [International Fanworks Day Drabble Challenge](http://transformativeworks.org/news/international-fanworks-day-drabble-challenge). Instead of using a visual reflection for this series, this time I used a symbolic one, because of course Rodney ships Kirk and Spock, and has all kinds of feels about how far they’d go for each other no matter the situation. 
> 
> Extreme gratitude for [Taste_is_Sweet](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Taste_is_Sweet/works), who was kind enough to post this for me because I’m currently without a laptop. You’re the best, baby! ::hugs::

“Are you crying?”

Rodney scowled. “I have an eyelash in my eye, if you must know.”

The end credits were rolling on _Star Trek: Into Darkness_ , recently acquired for John and Rodney’s semi-regular date night.

“Spock was pretty badass,” John said. He fished the last bit of popcorn out of the bowl.

“Obviously he has very strong feelings for Kirk, despite his lack of self-control and propensity for suicidal heroism.” Rodney gave John a look. “Sounds like someone else I know.”

“Would you avenge me like that?”

“You know I would.”

“Yeah.” John kissed Rodney, holding him close. “I know.”


End file.
